Ragebeat
by randomnameofdoom
Summary: pointless gravi fic riddled with inconsistencies, but i enjoyed writing it so im putting it up
1. Ch 1

G R A V I T A T I O N  
  
R A G E B E A T  
  
C h a p t e r 1  
  
  
  
Shu sat quietly in the waiting area of the hospital, slowly rocking back and forth, his trembling hands holding his legs in place, his soft hair falling over his eyes, then parting to reveal the nurse standing tall in front of him, "he's sleeping, but you can go in now" she said. Her voice sounded as though it was a thousand miles away, but he instinctively got up and sprinted around the corner. He pushed his way past a doctor and got to Eiri's room. He slowly opened the door, fearing he would wake the sleeping Eiri; he entered the room, trying to be as quiet as he could. He saw Eiri's face, he looked so peaceful, shu was mesmerised and couldn't take his eyes off him, he moved into the room and banged into a desk, he knocked over a vase of flowers he had brought earlier in the day, it fell slowly to the ground, and shattered into the tiniest of fragments, shu jumped back, and realised that he had woken Eiri, he moved over to the bed and sat down beside his lover, "how are you feeling now?" shu asked, his gentle voice secretly revealing to Eiri how worried he really was about him. "I would have been better had you not arrived and woke me up" said Eiri calmly and without a hint of thought or regret. Shu went to speak, to retaliate, but couldn't, he knew that Eiri didn't mean it, and wouldn't leave him, but the way he said that, without any hint of regret hurt shu in a way he didn't think possible, his heart ached. "Eiri", he said, "I'll let you sleep, ask the nurse to phone me when you're ready to have visitors".  
  
Shu ran out, his eyes swelling with tears, he ran down the corridor to the elevator, his vision blurring as his eyes filled with his growing tears, he tried to fight them off but to no avail, he got into the lift, alone and burst into tears. He slumped down on the side of the elevator, and stopped the lift, he dried his eyes and pressed the button for the ground floor, he got to the second and the lift stopped. The doors opened, and the suns blinding light shone into the elevator, and Hiroshi stepped in. Hiro walked slowly over to the corner of the elevator where shu now lay and crouched beside him. "Shu what's wrong, is Eiri ok?" Hiro asked his voice filled with concern for his friend, who had been waiting at Eiri's side for the past three nights without getting any sleep. "He doesn't care how I feel about him, he, he…" whimpered shu as he burst into tears. Hiro hugged him, his long brown hair covering Shu's face from the people outside the elevator. "Come on Shu-Chan, lets get you home, you need some rest, come back and talk to Eiri in the morning" said Hiro as he helped shu to his feet and brought him back to Eiri's apartment.  
  
Shu got up out of bed and got ready to go to the recording studio and drop in his newest set of lyrics, for his new song, the rage beat, he knew this song would make bad luck world famous, but he couldn't think of that, he dropped in the lyrics with Suguru and rushed to the hospital to be with Eiri. He got to the hospital and walked to the reception, he asked the receptionist, a rather thin woman, small in height suddenly said, "I'm sorry, but Mr. Yuki is to have no visitors, by order of his sister". "Oh its ok!" laughed Shuichi, "I'm allowed in, I'm like family to Eiri, she wont mind, and Eiri is expecting me". The receptionist looked at Shuichi sternly and said, "I have instructions that YOU are not allowed in, I'm sorry, but I must adhere to the families wishes", Shu's cheery face dropped, he felt small inside, he had been so confident that Eiri would want to see him, so assuming, he had convinced himself that he was loved, but now he came to realise it was all a lie, all that he and Eiri's relationship had been through and it was for nothing. Again shu found himself running to the elevator, but was stopped when he heard the familiar voice of Eiri, warm and comforting this time, saying "shu, I've been waiting all day, why didn't you come in?" Shu's face, lit up, his usually happy and optimistic mood returned and he walked slowly over to Eiri, trying to work out how his mood could change so much in such a short space of time, 'maybe he really does care about me, and my feelings' thought Shuichi, he smiled, a slow, revealing smile, Eiri could tell he was happy, he quickly smiled then brought shu into his room and sat down on the bed. Shu, I have been meaning to speak with you, its about us, I think that its time we went out on a proper date, dinner, maybe go to the movies, why don't you get everything ready for when I get out of here, the number to a few restaurants is in my study, oh, and could you bring my laptop with you next time you come over, I have had the best idea for a book. Its about a young man, who tries everything to get the man he loves to feel the same way, the thing is, he doesn't realise what is actually going on. The intercom buzzed, visiting hours are now over, could visitors please leave and let the patients of ward 3a return to rest and sleep, thank you. Shu got up and went to walk out of the room but stopped, he turned around and asked, what is actually going on between us? Eiri got up walked over to shu and kissed him, gently, softly on the lips, to shu the kiss lasted and eternity, he melted inside, Eiri stopped and walked back over to his bed, "I'll leave that for you to work out yourself" Shu smiled, he walked out of the room and let the door close then he leaned up against it. He savoured the moment and then walked to the elevator. 


	2. Ch 2

C h a p t e r 2  
  
Shu helped Eiri out of the hospital, taking his belongings out to the cab then returned for Eiri, he pushed the wheelchair into the elevator, and when the doors closed he grabbed Eiri and held him in a tight embrace, almost afraid to let him go, trying to keep him safe, this was the second time Eiri had gotten out of hospital, Shu didn't want to loose him again, they got to the ground floor and shu reluctantly let go of Eiri, he pushed the wheelchair out to the door, Eiri got up and waited for shu to leave the wheelchair back, when Shu returned thy got into the cab, and Shu set his head on Eiri's shoulder and held onto his arm, he felt so safe and loved, he looked up at his lover and half smiled, he snuggled up on Eiri's arm and slowly fell asleep. Shu woke up to find himself on Eiri's bed, wrapped up in a blanket with Eiri sitting on a seat beside it, he had fallen asleep watching shu asleep, shu got up and started to get ready to go out, he woke Eiri and said "You should start to get ready, the restaurant is booked for eight", "ok, thanks" said Eiri. Shu wondered what had brought about the change in Eiri's attitude, normally if shu had tried something like this he would has been rude and stubborn, but now he was just going along with everything. What shu didn't know was that after he had left the hospital the first time, and Eiri had been so mean to him the nurse had told Eiri what Shu had done, waited by his side for three nights without sleep, until he was well enough to tell him to get out, and how he ran crying down the corridor.  
  
Eiri pulled himself up out of his seat and went to get ready, he put on his suit and walked out to the sitting room, he sat down and waited for shu to finish getting ready, he listened to his cheery singing and admired his innocence, his optimism but knew it wouldn't help him much when he was out in the real world, he was too trusting, too nice.  
  
Outside they could hear the sound of their cab, Shu leaned over to Eiri and kissed him, then returned to his childish composure, "last one to the car is a rotten egg!" Shuichi Giggled and then ran quickly out the door and Eiri sighed, realising what he had returned to, and slowly walked after Shu. They got in the cab and Shuichi started planning things to do with Yuki, a romantic walk, candle lit dinner on the terrace, watching the sun set, he continued to make his list until they got to the restaurant. They got out of the car, and were walking towards the door of the restaurant, they got to the door when a young high school girl came running up to them, you're Shuichi Shindou, from bad luck, aren't you?! And you, Yuki Eiri the writer, can I have your autographs!! Shuichi smiled and said, "of course you can!" he signed the girls book and then look at Eiri, "aren't you going to sign it?" Eiri looked at her and said "no, I don't do autographs, if you want one come to my next book signing" Shuichi glared at Eiri, giving him a look which told Eiri he wasn't impressed, "Ok then, because you asked so nicely" said Eiri, with the faintest hint of discontentment in his voice, he looked at Shuichi and said "lets go, the others will be waiting for us inside already", Shu looked at Eiri, wondering what he was talking about, then realised that the fan girl had seen them together, and would probably tell everyone. "Yeah, your right, lets get a move on" said Shu defensively and entered the restaurant.  
  
As Shuichi sat down at the table, he began to think about the life he and Yuki would have together, they wouldn't have any children; they wouldn't be able to tell everyone about themselves, it was going to be difficult, and was it all worth it? Would they be happy together? Eiri sat down at the table beside Shu, Shuichi looked in his sparkling blue eyes and realised that it didn't matter, because he loved Eiri and that was all that was important. He felt relieved and smiled a secret smile that only Eiri could see, he took his lovers hand gently and looked into his eyes, he stared into Eiri's eyes trying to understand him, he felt like he knew Eiri all his life, but still didn't understand him, how he could change the way he feels so much. The food they ordered arrived and Shu began to devour it ravenously, he'd forgotten how hungry he was, he hadn't eaten in a while, worrying about where he stood with Eiri. 


	3. Ch 3

C h a p t e r 3  
  
Shu woke up in Yuki's arms, and lay there hoping the moment would last forever, he gently pulled his lover closer to him, trying not to wake him, he didn't want to let go, his life was perfect, he glanced over at the clock only to see that he was late for work, he slipped out from under Yuki's arm and got dressed, he kissed his lover on the forehead and crept slowly out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. He closed the door of the apartment and was waiting on the elevator, the place where Yuki first kissed him, and this strange journey had actually started, the moment when Shuichi's life was thrown into turmoil and he had found love. The doors of the elevator opened and he was about to step inside when the door behind him opened and Yuki came out, he took Shuichi's hand and pulled him close to him and slowly brought his lips to Shu's, after a second he slowly let go of Shuichi's hand and walked back inside, closing the door. 


End file.
